


Lost boy

by Anonimusilluminati



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - College/University, Dorks in Love, F/M, Fluff, Heart Break, Hurt/Comfort, Kinda, M/M, Sad with a Happy Ending, Slow Burn, veeeery slow
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-01-30 20:30:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12660858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonimusilluminati/pseuds/Anonimusilluminati
Summary: Lance was a lost boy. Keith found him, but was Lance ready to be found?





	Lost boy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sofi mosca](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=sofi+mosca).



> So...Hi, I'm Anonimatus. Em...this is my first story, so...hope you enjoy it. Also english is my second lenguaje so I can and do mistakes, so I'm sorry. Hope you like it!

_Thank god is Sunday_. Keith was having his worst day ever and it was just 8 am. Well, maybe not the worst one but it was definitely the most stressful one. First, he forgot to put on charge his phone, therefore his alarm didn’t sound. Second, he was the responsible to pick Shiro up from the airport. Although Shiro always drives home after having his lessons, he asked this time for Keith to drive him to the Holt’s house after his first international flight. So right now, he was running an hour late and he needed to drive with Shiro’s van, because his suitcase will definitely make the bike ride difficult. After putting on his red sweater and fastening his black Converse, he run to the garage and pulled the Black van off to the road not even bothering with taking breakfast. He got to the airport one hour later, just to be greeted by a very tired and messy haired Shiro. 

“Hey little bro, what took you so long?” Shiro said as he put his bags in the trunk. He was wearing a big coat and his sort-of pijamas under it. Even though it was Autumn, the weather was starting to get a little bit chilly. 

“I just….I’m sorry, I forgot to charge my phone and it died in the night” Keith replied, breathing hard.

“It’s fine. I guess that explains why you didn’t respond my calls”

“Yeah…Soooo, how did it go? The flight, I mean. It was your longest, yet” Keith asked as they both made their way to their respective front seats.

“Oh, good I guess. I mean, I didn’t crashed it” he said jokingly. Keith looked unamused as he started the car. “Ok, sorry. I guess Mexico is beautiful and the flight was ok too. I got Iverson to help me, so it was fine.”

Shiro was the best pilot Keith has ever known. He graduated from the academy with honors, and was now starting to fly for real across the world. He couldn’t help but feel proud of the big brother he had. Though the accident… well, they never really got the chance to properly speak about it. It was like some kind of _tabú_ between them; and Shiro’s prosthetic arm was just a painful reminder of that hideous incident.

“Didn’t you tell me last time that his presence made you feel nervous?” Said Keith sparing Shiro a glance.

“Well…” His hands reached his neck out of habit. Keith just huffed a laugh. 

“It’s fine. Anyway, we are here.”

They had reached the Holt’s household. It only took one knock and Matt was already all over Shiro hugging and peppering his face with kisses.

“I guess somebody missed me” Shiro chuckled and wrapped his arms around his waist as Matt wrapped his arms and legs around Shiro’s body.

“Of course I did ‘Kashi!” Matt whined.

Those two dorks definitely looked ridiculous together. But in a cute way tho. Both Shiro and Matt were almost 6 foot tall, but Shiro weighed 3 tons more than Matt, and was considerably more muscular than his thin boyfriend. Matt was wearing some orange sweater, black pants and no glasses since his laser eye surgery. After years of fighting he finally got around and did it with the support of Shiro and the Holt’s family.

“Oh my god, you are at it again? I couldn’t even greet him!” Pidge voice came over from inside the house. Keith just entered the house leaving the two lovebirds to themselves.

“Hey Pidge, ‘sup” Greeted her just as he took a seat besides her in the couch. She was wearing some green beanie with shorts and her usual green and white sweater. 

“Heh, nothing much, just waiting for them to stop sucking their face of so I can have that 99% cacao chocolate that I asked your brother to bring me” Pidge told him and Keith looked at her wide eyed.

Keith always wondered why she was so similar to Matt. Uhhh….I mean, Keith and Shiro shared their dark eyes and hair, and their sharp jaws, but that was it… after all, their similarities were just coincidence. They had their own personal features. But Matt and Pidge were another story: they had the same face structure, same hair and eyes colors; they were the female and male version of each other, respectively. Thank god their height was different. If the chaotic 4’.9” foot tall Pidge would have been as tall as her brother, she would have already conquered the country.

“99% cacao? Does that even exist? Won’t you just die in the process?” Keith felt confused. Pige just rolled her eyes. 

“No Keith, I won’t die, and of course it exist!” She sighed. “So naive…” Pidge mumbled. Right then Shiro and Matt decided to join them in the couch. Matt sat on Shiro’s lap with Shiro’s arms around him.

“Oh look who decided to come” said sarcastically Pidge “Hey Shiro” she looked at him straight in the eye. “Do you have what I asked you for? Do you have..” her voice dropped to a fake whisper “the goods?” Shiro just stared at her with mild amusement. 

“Yes, Ook-lay in the ag-bay.” he fake-whispered like her. 

“What?!” she said grinning like a maniac, knowing that script by heart.

“Look in the bag” said again Shiro, with the same grin in his face. Matt and Keith were just looking amused by the situation. Pidge looked around and under the small table near the couch.

“What bag?” Shiro then also checked under the table with a lap full of Matt. Matt then couldn't control himself and just start laughing so hard that made Shiro lose balance and make him fall to the floor with Matt. Keith and Pidge just shared a look before cackling just like the two lovers were. 

They all loved movies, and were dorkish enough to remember the all lines.

Keith was the first one to sober up. “Oh God, can’t believe that you two just know the restaurant scene by heart!” 

Pidge then accommodate her glasses. “Well...we actually know a lot of the Monsters Inc scenes. And with Matt we both know a lot of Toy Story’s lines too.” 

Keith just shaked his head “You are all such nerds”. 

Matt just smirked at that.

“Oh excuse me Mr Star Wars fan, lord of K-Pop and anime.” 

Shiro just laugh “Yeah I mean, at least you didn’t make me drive to Los Angeles to be one of the first ones to see Star Wars...Oh wait...you actually did!” Keith’s face was burning, he just managed to mumble _traitors_ and left to Pidge’s room. 

Pidge followed him and try to follow his pace and failing. Curse her short legs! “Oh come on Keith! You can’t be mad by that!” 

Keith just stared at her from the top of the stairs “I do NOT listen to k-pop and the Star Wars thing was just ONE time. And Shiro wanted to, because he loves Star Wars just as much as I do, and-” 

“Keith, it’s fine, we were just teasing you.” said Pidge as she put her hand in his shoulder once she finally reached him. “Also, there is nothing wrong liking k-pop” she smirked.

Keith looked at her in disbelieved and ran to her room “Omg just stop it!” he closed the door. Pidge looked proud. “You didn’t deny it tho” 

That was all it tooked for Keith to opened her door “OMG I swear to God...” 

Pidge pushed the door open and sat in her bed. “Oh, shut it, drama queen.” Keith just stand there speechless. Then he made his way to her desk. He looked at some projects she had lying there.

“Sooo, how is school?” he sat in the desktop chair and started spinning.

“Good I guess...I mean, the school is just starting, so we are not doing much. Just the shitty teachers giving us tons of homework, as usual” she replied looking at the ceiling.

“Then, would you explain what’s all this stuff?” asked Keith as he kept spinning.

“Well, mostly they are all just “when inspiration struck”, you know? I mean, in a couple of weeks you’ll start going to the great “New York Academy of Art”, you should know how it feels for inspiration to punch your brain”.

“Yeah I know, and please don’t go saying around that I’m going to University, it’s still a weird concept and - holly shit! Why is the floor approaching that faaast?!?!” 

Pidge was just able to see Keith just faceplant and the chair spin a little more. She burst out laughing and almost fell to the floor.

“Oh _shatt ap!_ Keith said muffled by the carpet on the floor, he looked at Pidge in her bed.

“It’s not like you never done it, Mrs Perfect!” he then proceed to launch himself at Pidge and started tickling her.

While the two teens were upstairs, Matt decided to make coffee for the two of them. While preparing it, Shiro sneaked up his arms around Matt and started kissing his neck.

“Shirooooo” Matt whined as he tried (and failed) to keep his mind completely in the coffee machine. “If you want coffee you will have to stop, this is very….” he tilted his head to give Shiro more room and closed his eyes. 

Shiro’s hole concentration was into making a big hickey in his boyfriend’s neck. He chuckled at the unfinished sentence.

“It’s very what, my love?” he asked, lips and breath tickling his lover's ear. Matt just hummed and opened his unfocused eyes.

“What?” he whispered, lost in sensations. Shiro huffed and Matt turned his head to kiss him, coffee completely forgotten. 

Somehow in just a couple of minutes Matt was seated in the counter, hair a mess, sweater in the floor and legs apart to give Shiro more room, his arm were circling his neck, and hands running through Shiro’s short hair (messing it up even more). Shiro was standing in between Matt’s legs, hands under his shirt and kissing him passionately. 

That was the state poor Miss Holt found the two boys. Between grunts and little moans they didn’t hear her enter the kitchen, leave some groceries by the door and head up stairs with a smile on her face. _Boys, what can we do._

The bull terrier picked that time to enter the house. Colleen crouched and Bae Bae came to greet her.

“Oh, hello there girl. You are actually the only one who bother to greet me, did you know that?” Bae Bae liked her hand and they both went upstairs, to the girl’s room.

“Hello dear. I noticed Shiro came back” Pidge and keith were in the middle of an intense pillow fighting.

“Oh, yeah, they are probably catching up to lost time.” Said pidge, then proceeded to throw a pillow to Keith.

“I can clearly see that.” said Colleen with an amused smile in her face. “Anyway, how is my universitary?” She asked keith as she closed the door and sat on the floor.

“First, hello miss Holt.” she nodded at him “Second, I’m fine just…”

“-he can’t believe that he is gonna enter University.” Pidge finished for him.

“Well, finishing High School and starting University are big things. It’s a great change, but we are all here for you. You and your brother are like family for us.”

“Thanks Mrs Holt” Keith offered a little smile, blushing. After all, he was still unused to people’s affection.

“Oh God Keith, just call me Colleen. I know you since you were 6!” She told him, with a fond smile. “So, seeing as it’s near 10 am, what would you want me to do for lunch?”

“Oh!Oh!Oh! Could we have spaghetti?? Pleeeeaaaseee!!!!” Pidge said kneeling in front of her mother. Bae Bae liked her face completely ruining her begging.

“Oh my, of course Katie!”

“Yaaaay!!”

“I’m going to start otherwise we are going to eat tomorrow.” Then, she left with Bae Bae.

“Soo, Pidge..any ideas what you want to study?” Keith asked as a random question, kind of picturing the pasta he was going to eat.

“Obviously something like robotic or robotic engineering” Pidge response, making that _duuuuh_ face of hers.

“Yeah, I figured” Keith wasn’t surprised at all.

Suddenly they heard Mrs Holt exalted voice, screaming as if her life depended on it.

“MATT AND SHIRO! BOTH PUT ON YOUR CLOTHES AND CLEAN THE TABLE! THIS IS THE KITCHEN WE EAT AND COOK HERE!”

Keith and Pidge started laughing very hard… _Guess we are having lunch later…._

**Author's Note:**

> Wow that was...intense. Its my first so, yeah. Please comment what you thought about it! And it would be awesome if you give me a kudos so I know you like it. Thanks and read you later!!


End file.
